The present invention relates to integrated circuit packaging and, more particularly, to a fluid cooled semiconductor die package.
Electronic devices, such as integrated circuits or semiconductor die packages, generate heat during operation. Such packages are commonly cooled to ensure proper functioning and to enable higher operating speeds. A basic package cooling system may promote convective cooling using a fan that directs forced air to flow over the package's outer surface. In addition, a heat sink (e.g., a metal body having a substantially flat contact surface and a plurality of projections or fins) may be placed in thermal contact with the package. During operation, heat is conducted away from the package and into the projections, which are convectively cooled.
Although fairly reliable and inexpensive to implement, convection cooling systems of the type described above are not always adequate especially for packages that consume relatively large currents. For this reason, refrigeration systems and piped fluid coolant systems have been developed for cooling semiconductor packages. These refrigeration systems and piped fluid coolant systems often continually supply a refrigerant or liquid coolant flow through the package by use of conduits, with the connections between the conduits being hermetically sealed by small relatively expensive hermetically sealable couplings.